A kiss
by ninabauer
Summary: Tony has hatelove relation with Jack.He discovers what prevails...Pairing: Jack Tony slashy encounter with brief but powerful appearance of Nina


Tony was staring at the wall in Jack's office as Jack repeated"Just do it Tony,ok?"his tone seemingly calm but as always masterful, with tint of irritation/anger mixed in.And this time Tony couldn't stand it,all emotions cumulated in him and he felt a strong urge to hit Jack but knowing it would be unwise he gave in to other ,as strong urge-quickly closing the short distance between them he kissed Jack hard,on the mouth.  
A thought that it was terrible mistake and that in seconds he will be on the floor missing several teeth crossed his mind but quickly disappeared suppressed by feel of Jack's lips;soft,dry and warm,with slight salty tang.

Jack was too surprised to react in any violent way,he received kiss and returned it first out of anything but instinct.  
Reassured by this Tony tried to push his lips harder into Jack's,he wanted so badly to tame him,overpower him,constrain him,punish him...  
His hands pressed at Jack's chest as Tony tried to push him against the wall.

Despite the strength of other man's lips and hands Jack didn't even budge...sometimes women could do this to him - make him vulnerable,submissive even,but not men,never.With them he was always in charge,he bowed to no one at any level, and he didn't intend to do it now,no matter how shocking and surreal was what was happening to him.

Jack kissed Tony deeper and pushed him so that Tony's waist was leaning against the desk.Tony's tongue plunged into Jack's mouth,but only because Jack let him.

Trough this kiss Tony sensed the essence of Jack,his strength,integrity,the fire and ice that coexisted in him and danger that ran trough his veins.  
Jack felt in return Tony's warmth and essential kindness of his heart.

Jack's hand come to rest lightly on the nape of Tony's neck"these hands kill with such ease"the thought came and Tony involuntarily shuddered from fear and even greater arousal.  
His own hands gripped Jack's hard ass,he felt the muscles there contracting and then relaxing.

Jack's lips were like a liquid fire,devouring his and Tony melted.  
Suddenly he understood Nina,her constant desire for this man,her inability to overcome it.  
He wanted Jack,he wanted him as a human being,he wanted him as a man,he wanted his soul,he wanted his body...  
The kiss continued, their erections pressing together, their stiff cocks rubbing into one another trough thin material of their trousers,their hips slowly starting to move involuntarily,instinctively.

Lost in waves of pleasure flowing from their mouths and cocks ,none of them heard the door being opened and they didn't react till Nina's bitter whisper"What is this?"reached them.  
They separated violently,still quite dazed and they saw her standing in doorway ,pale her eyes glittering with thousand of emotions,anger most evident and powerful of all.

After a moment of deafening silence she threw the heavy binder that she carried with her at Jack who stood closer to her.It hit him in the face,sharp plastic edge tearing delicate skin under his left eye,making him curse and sit down on the floor.

Tony looked at it all as if in stupor and before he could react in any way Nina caught him by the arm and slapped him vehemently in the face then stormed out of the office.  
"Jack you ok?"He muttered putting a hand to his reddened, stinging cheek.  
"I'm fine."Jack's growl was anything but friendly.  
"Listen Tony,go to Nina,try to explain it...somehow...as for us it never happened,ok?",calm,almost emotionless...  
"I understand" Tony replied in a whisper already starting to feel as ill-willed toward Jack as before.  
"Fuck you Jack" he added turning to leave.  
"Yea"he heard a whisper tainted by irony ,saw Jack getting up,still clutching his cheek,blood still trickling from under his fingers.  
With last angry glance Tony left the office.

Nina practically ran down the metal stairs leading from the office and she didn't stop till she was outside CTU building.As cool night air enclosed her, her mind started to sort out tangled web of feelings in her soul;she was shocked,angry,and extremely turned on by what she had just seen.  
"Just wait for my revenge.Both of you."She whispered in emotionless voice.Cruel and lustful smirk playing on her lips.


End file.
